Description: The purposes of this portion of the application are to 1) develop methods for proposing genetic regulatory pathways and genotype/phenotype interaction pathways, 2) develop and adapt data mining techniques to analyze expression data obtained in Projects I and II, and 3) develop software for archiving and managing data from Projects I and II.